As a sealing means for sealing a seal cavity between a housing and a rotating shaft, mechanical seals, lip-type seals, and the like are known. For example, for a mechanical seal, there is a known seal device in which, in order to cool a rotating-side seal ring and a stationary-side seal ring that slide on each other, as shown in FIG. 5, for example, a pumping ring 53 is provided on a rotating shaft 51, fixed in an axial position different from that of a rotating-side seal ring 52 so that a sealed fluid located in a sealed space 50 flows along an axial direction of the rotating shaft 51, and an inlet hole 54 is provided upstream of the pumping ring 53 and a discharge hole 55 downstream so that the sealed fluid discharged from the discharge hole 55 is returned from the inlet hole 54 into the sealed space 50 through external piping 56 (Hereinafter, referred to as a “conventional art.” For example, see Patent Document 1.).